


girls like girls like boys do (nothing new!)

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [10]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Coming Out, ETNuary, F/F, F/M, a lesbian and a dumbass, respect, tims crushin on sierra but sierra is actually gay S O thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 10: Sierra Furtado)Sierra's gay. Except, noone really knows apart from her secret girlfriend and Tim seems to really not see it at all - if the way he's flirting is any way to tell. So she has to fix this situation with some good ol' coffee and chatting
Relationships: One Sided - Relationship, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado/The Fixer | Andrea Brooks, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto
Series: ETNuary 2020! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	girls like girls like boys do (nothing new!)

**Author's Note:**

> again i know some people arent super fond of my gay sierra and andrea hcs and i understand but uh this is for Me :) so like,, have a good day please go enjoy some timerra or maerra fic instead <3!!
> 
> but for those who are staying: pull up a seat, get your respect lesbians juice and take a shot of water every time something wholesome happens!!
> 
> tws: rejection n a touch of heartbreak,

Sierra walks over to their table with the tray of drinks. Two coffees, one pure black for Tim and a caramel latte with extra whipped cream for herself. She sets them down, and takes her own.

As Tim takes his coffee, he turns his attention back to her. “So why’d you bring me here? Said you had a couple of things you wanted to tell me?” He asks, taking a sip as he then promptly winces, since he hadnt allowed the coffee to cool for long before starting to drink it.

“Well-- yeah. It’s about- okay so it's sbout like, us?” Sierra says awkwardly, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug.

“Us?” Tim queries. “What do you mean, 'us'?” As much as he tries not to show it, his heart flutters at that. He has been crushing on Sierra for the longest time, and he’s been trying to shoot his shot lately. Maybe- just maybe she wants to tell us she likes us too? Something hopeful in him pipes up.

There’s a red flush to her face, nervousness shining in her eyes. Sierra is avoiding his gaze, staring down into the depths of her latte. “The thing is…” she hesitates for a second, taking a deep breath and shaking her head, as if to clear it. “I- I couldn’t help but notice how you’ve been flirting with me lately.”

“Can’t lie, I have very much been doing that, Sierra,” He chuckles nervously, heart thumping in his chest as he beams across the table at her. She smiles weakly back, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

"Its really very good of you to say and all of that, and it's not like the attention is not welcome it's just…" Sierra pauses, grip tightening on her mug til her knuckles go white. "I-I need you to stop it. Like immediately."

Tim blinks, ignoring the way his heart is doing it's damnedest to shatter as he takes a moment to process this information. "Right… of course! I can do that, yeah. Don't feel obligated to say but is there a reason for this?" Is it me? Am I the issue here? Is what his brain wants to say but that might upset Sierra and that's the last thing he ever wants to do.

"I'm gay." She blurts out, red all over. "T-there… I said it!"

Oh. _Oh._

That's not the reason Tim was expecting, not at all, but it definitely makes sense to him. Hey, at least he's not the problem! That doesn't ease the sudden pangs of rejection and heartbreak in his chest, but he hides them with a brave smile- for Sierra's sake. "Oh! Right! Well that's fuckin awesome I'm really happy for you, Sierra."

"Thank you… I'm sorry if I hurt you at all."

He grins wider, telling himself firmly just how absolutely fine and dandy he is. "What? No! Of course not. I'm okay! Yup, feeling super great!!'

Sierra smiles, more genuinely this time. "And there's something else, too."

"What is it?"

"...I'm dating Andrea. Brooks, that is, Andrea Brooks" she admits sheepishly, as Tin raises his eyebrows.

"That's… well, hey, you have great taste, Sierra!" He chuckles brokenly at the realisation that his crush is dating his best friend. 

Sierra smiles warmly as the end of the conversation, muttering a quiet thank you to Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie s little late but I'm tired leave me be and leave a comment ily ❤️


End file.
